Blood is Thicker Than Water
by CrosserX
Summary: Emma and Logan are finally together after Jean comes back to life  again  and gets back with Scott. But now, not only does Emma have a new love, she has a new family member . . .


Logan rolled over, looking at the clock. "Damn." He got up quickly, showered, and threw on semi-clean jeans and a plaid shirt. He combed his hair on his way downstairs, bursting into the kitchen. "Is she still here?"

"She just left," Scott said, opening the newspaper as Jean sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

Logan still wasn't used to seeing Jean around the mansion again. After all, after the whole Magneto-Disguised-as-Xorn thing, he was fairly sure she was dead for good this time. But she was back again, showing up at the mansion right after what the students had come to call "The Great Breakup" of Scott Summers and Emma Frost.

Jean and Logan had a long talk before deciding they were better off as friends, and Jean went back to Scott.

While Logan got the complete opposite.

Logan sighed, sitting down, and Jean put a mug of coffee in front of him as well. "Was she mad?"

"She wasn't happy," Jean replied.

Logan hit his head against the table. "No phone calls, no telepathic messages . . . oh yeah, she's mad."

"Do you want me to call her?" Jean asked, uncertainly.

"No. No, don't." He stood. "Alright, so where's Laura?"

"Danger Room," Rachel said, coming into the kitchen. She kissed Scotts cheek. "Morning." She poured some cereal.

"Did you over sleep again?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." She sneezed.

"Bless ya," Logan said.

"You should get that cold of yours checked out," Jean told her daughter.

Rachel coughed. "Nah, it'll be okay. I'm a _teacher _now, remember?" She smiled. "Hand me the milk?"

The front door slammed, and Emma entered. "I forgot my pocket book." She stopped, glowering at Logan. "Well, I see you're awake! Exhausted of 'Five more minutes Emma' and 'I'll be right down'? Well, I left without you!"

"Em –"

She spun around. "Well, come on, then!" Logan sighed, following her out to the car. He slid into passengers' seat. They were both silent.

"Sorry, Emma."

Nothing.

"You're pretty?"

Nothing.

"I love you?"

Nothing.

"Um . . . I'm a really bad person, okay? And an awful boyfriend. And I should have woke up the first time you told me to. And I promise to never ever do it again."

"Well, you shouldn't!" The blond finally said, turning the wheel furiously. Logan slid around in his seat and clicked his seatbelt on. "I asked you to help me with one little thing, Logan. Alls I wanted, was for you to help me pick out a color for the bathroom. But now, we're doing something else." She pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Emma, no!"

"Yes! We are going clothes shopping!"

"What do you think?" Emma held up two different tops: One a white, flowy blouse and the other a white tank top.

"It's all white! Emma, please, pick another color."

She glared. "Logan, it's my color."

Logan stood, walked over to a dress rack, and found a pink tea-length dress. He held it out to Emma.

"Logan Howlett, what on earth is this?"

"Not white," he said proudly.

She took it reluctantly, looking down at her own white halter top and white leather pants.

"Well try it on!" Logan said.

Emma emerged from the dressing room. Logan smiled. "You look beautiful!"

Emma twirled in front of the mirror. "Well . . . it's . . . refreshing."

One hour and four non-white outfits later, Logan and Emma walked through the mall, Logan's arm around her shoulders and her hand in his back pocket as they made their way to the food court.

"Emma?" The two stopped. "Emma Frost?"

They turned around; a gorgeous woman was coming towards them. She had a mane of beautiful, black curls, and a beautiful figure. She was wearing a long sleeved red blouse matched with skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. The thing that caught Logans eye, was that her face looked like an Emma clone.

"Emma!" said the woman, stopping in front on her. "It's me!"

Emmas face showed sheer horror, and Logan tightened his grip.

"Adrienne?" Emma choked out.

The woman laughed. "Oh, you kill me!"

"Well, I thought I did," Emma said coldly.

"Emma! It's me! Cordelia!"

"Oh my God!" Emma said. "But you're so pretty and unevil looking!"

Cordelia laughed again. "Emma, who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend Logan."

"Well, don't be rude!" Cordelia laughed. She held her hand out to Logan. "I'm Cordelia Frost, Emma's sister!"

Logan cautiously shook her hand. "I didn't know Emma had another sister."

"Well, that's so like her!"

"I haven't seen you since the battle with Black Tom, the Juggarnaut, and Mondo. Where did you go?" Emma said.

"I got married!" Cordelia said. "I have a teenage daughter!"

"How can you have a teenage daughter!" Emma exclaimed. "It hasn't been that long!"

"Oh, that." She laughed. "I had her before the whole battle thing."

"You _what_?"

"Well . . . you remember that week in Paris?"

"Oh my God. Cordelia, you were sixteen years old!"

"Are we having this discussion in a mall?" The two sisters stopped, Logan just standing there.

"Uh," Logan said. "I have to go –"

_~You stay right there,_ ~ Emma said in his mind.

_~Yes, ma'am. ~_

"Even after that, she'd only be twelve!" Said Emma.

"Odd reasoning, that. She's a mutant, too – just like you and me. Her father was too, and at one point, her father's _time manipulation _got her stuck in the same day for four years, where it was only maybe a month for us – I managed to free her with a man called Stephen Strange, and I got my kid back." Cordelia cocked her head. "She looks like you, Emma."

There was a beeping noise, and Logan pulled out his beeper. "It's the Avengers. . ." He said apologetically.

"Go," Emma said.

Logan leaned in for a kiss, and was gone.

"Cordelia, I can't even begin to express what is going on here," Emma said. "But I have to leave."

"Emma, this is perfect! I have to go away for a business meeting – I took over the company with you and Adrienne MIA, Christian in the home . . . my daughter, I need you to take my daughter! Only for two weeks!"

"I can't, Cordelia! I haven't seen you in years, I haven't even met this child! Darling, hire yourself a babysitter."

"Emma, please! You're my sister, please help!"

"Call me sometime Cordelia." Emma started to leave.

"Emma, she can turn her skin to diamond."

Emma Frost stopped in her tracks.


End file.
